Me and my cutie
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Emily spend some 'special-time' with Maya.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**Me and my cutie**

**In Emily's room, Emily is reading a book and Maya just sit there and look at Emily, her beautiful sexy girlfriend.**

"Emily, how can I be so lucky?" says Maya with a smile.

"What exactly? Please, be more specific, babe." says Emily, her smile just as sweet as Maya's.

"How can I be so lucky to be your girlfriend, Em? I have the most sweet, most sexy, most super-awesome chick in Rosewood." says Maya.

"Oh, that!" says Emily as she giggle a little. "I think I'm the lucky one. Maya, you're the one who's sweet, sexy and awesome."

"No, it's you!" says Maya as she jump onto Emily and pull her onto the bed.

Suddenly Emily is on her back on the bed with Maya on top of her, Maya's boobs only about two inches from Emily's face.

"Wow, look what position we're in, foxy girl." says Maya with a sensual smirk.

"Maya, what's on your mind...?" says Emily.

"Let's have some sex. I need you now, Em." says Maya.

"Right now? Can't we save it for tonight, babe? My mom won't be home then so we can go wild." says Emily.

"No, I can't wait, Em. I need you now." says Maya.

"You little sex-princess!" says Emily. "Okey, we can have some sex, but we gotta keep as silent as possible so my mom doesn't hear us."

"Mm, touch me, Em!" says Maya as she give Emily a super-sexy wink.

"I'll rub your boobs." says Emily as she use her right hand to touch Maya's left boob through the soft fabric of Maya's thin black shirt.

"Oh yes!" moans Maya.

"Yeah, your boob has such a nice smooth round shape. I love touchin' it." says Emily.

"Those are natural. No implants here. All me, just as God made me." says Maya.

"Good, that's the way to be. My boobs are 100% natural too." says Emily.

"Know what would make this even better...? If we were naked." says Maya as she jump off her girlfriend.

Maya pull off her tight dark jeans and her black shirt.

Emily pull off her short cherry-red dress.

Now both girls are in just bra and panties. Emily has a black lace-bra and gray panties while Maya has a silver latex-bra and pink panties.

Soon they are back on bed. This time Emily switch into her dominant mode, something she usually don't and now she is on top with Maya under her.

"You're so damn sexy." says Emily before she give Maya a nice erotic kiss.

"Mhm! You taste so sweet!" moans Maya.

"I taste even better down by my lady-parts." says Emily as she does almost like a porn-woman and pull her own panties in half and throw the pieces on the floor.

Emily move so that she has her pussy right above Maya's face.

"Taste my treasure-chest, Maya!" says Emily as she sit down on Maya's face.

Maya begin to lick Emily's already so wet pussy.

"Yay, lick that sweet hole, babe! Drink my pussy-juice!" moans Emily.

"When it comes to sex my Emily really does a total 180. She's usually very lady-like and sophisticated, but when she get horny she turn all sexual and kinky." thinks Maya to herself while she lick Emily's wonderful pussy.

"Mmm, drink my soft yummy pussy-juice!" moans Emily.

Suddenly Emily feel the power of the orgasm throughout her entire body. She wanna scream her pleasure out loud, but she can't since her mom would hear it.

"Oh my fuckin' gosh! Awesome!" says a happy Emily as she cum really hard and squirt a lot of pussy-juice into Maya's open mouth.

"Aaah yeah, you just gave me a really nice energy-drink, Em. Pussy-juice is the best drink ever." says Maya in a sweet cute voice.

"Can we switch place? I wanna lick you now." says Emily, her voice clear and cheerful even after such a big hard orgasm.

"Sure, baby!" says Maya.

Only a few seconds later Maya sit on Emily's face.

"Mmm, looks wet and nice." says Emily when she sees Maya's pussy.

Emily begin to lick Maya's pussy.

"Yes, Em! Lick my happy little pussy." moans Maya.

"Maya is like a queen of sex. I'm soo lucky that she's mine. A girl like this every time...wow!" thinks Emily to herself.

Suddenly Maya feel the orgasm inside of her.

"YES! Holy shit! Oooohhh!" screams Maya out loud with pleasure as she cum hard.

"Keep it down, babe. Mom might hear you." says Emily in a low tone as she quickly put a hand over Maya's mouth.

"Sorry..." whispers Maya.

"It's okey, cutie. Your pussy-juice was so yummy, in case you wonder." says Emily.

"Me is happy that my sexy little Em love my natural fluids." says Maya.

"Awww, cutie!" says Emily. "I do love your fresh pussy-fluids. They taste soo nice."

"Your pussy-juice taste really awesome too, Em." says Maya.

"I love you, Maya!" says Emily.

"I love you, Emily!" says Maya.

Emily and Maya hug each other before they put their clothes back on. They both know that they love each other in every possible way.

**The End.**


End file.
